Most box wrapping is performed using paper which is folded and taped or sealed along the edges. Paper is the predominant material because it is a relatively inexpensive and pliable material. Since almost every paper wrapped box is custom fitted, there is oftentimes a high percentage of waste in the cutting step used to fashion the paper wrapper. While paper wrapping is used extensively, it has a number of disadvantages. Aside from the waste in the initial cutting of the wrapper, paper wrapping is difficult to reuse once the box is unwrapped. Another disadvantage of paper wrapping is that it rips or tears easily and lacks durability. Another disadvantage is that wrapping a box in paper requires a number of steps and is therefore labor intensive making it expensive to perform by retailers and other merchants who wish to wrap boxes during the holiday season and for special occasions.
In an effort to overcome these disadvantages, various efforts have been undertaken to create reusable box wrappers. One such effort is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,480. The method disclosed in that patent describes using a single piece of fabric with fasteners arranged at one end. One disadvantage of the method disclosed in this patent is that the fabric wrapper is essentially a sack without any provision for squaring all four corner edges. Another disadvantage of this approach is that no details are provided for constructing the box wrapper in a way to minimize scrap material or to dimension the pattern to accommodate varying box sizes. Another disadvantage of this method is that it does not permit for tight fitting side edges and is not designed for automated construction.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new cloth box sleeve and its method of construction that overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.